


Hi dad.

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dad-Son Wholesomeness, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Letters, Mentioned Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned Jschlatt, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Quackity, Mentioned Technoblade, Mentioned Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Philza is Dadza, Poor Tommy is suffering, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: A man receives a letter.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Philza (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 458





	Hi dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: Respawns exist.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

Hi dad.

I pray that you are doing well. I know that this is not the style I usually write in but there is no time for jokes and light-hearted humor. Quite simply put, there is a war coming. Manberg does not stand for Pogtopia and Pogtopia does not stand for Manberg. The two nations will be convening on the 16th of November in an official standoff. War has been declared and my death date has been arranged, so it seems. There have been many betrayals and plot twists and honestly, I don't know what to do anymore. Dad, I hope you receive this letter and Wilbur does not take it. ~~He's been taking a lot of my letters. Niki said she will sneak this out for me. I don't know how she'll do it since she isn't an operator in this world but I have faith in her. I can trust her.~~

Everything is messed up around here. Wilbur's gone insane and he tried to blow up Manberg during the festival. if the button hadn't been missing, you would've had to receive our dead bodies in the mail. The festival was a bloodbath. Techno fucking _shot_ Tubbo and then killed everyone in the damned crowd. I can't forgive either of my brothers. I don't recognize them anymore. I was so bloody angry at the time, dad. I was just trying to get to Techno and I managed to ~~fend off~~ kill Ponk and Quackity before Purpled stabbed me to death. Techno even shot Niki...

Nobody can be trusted at this point. Big Q, Quackity, betrayed Manberg and Schlatt for Pogtopia. Dream betrayed us for Schlatt, saying that _someone_ has to support Schlatt. The nerve of that prick considering he gave Wilbur the fucking TNT to blow up the festival. The only people I can trust are Niki and Tubbo. Dream says there's a traitor in Pogtopia. It can be any of us.

I don't know what to do.

**(There are wet splotches on the paper here, staining the parchment.)**

Dad, I always said I'm an Alpha Male but I don't know anymore. I always said I'm a Big Man but I feel like a child, a child who's seen too much. There's so much pressure, so many things to be done. I wish I took Tubbo's advice and ran away when we had the chance. We could've been happy with my music discs and his bee farm, stopping by Niki's bakery for distractions. I want to come home, dad, I really do, but I don't think that's possible anymore.

You know, after the festival, Wilbur made me and Techno fight in the Pit because I was so angry. Techno let me hit him once before he beat me up. It hurt, a lot. I almost died, I think. Niki was so worried. Poor Niki. She had to heal my fucked up face while trying to heal Tubbo. Poor Niki...the conflicts have been so hard on her. She doesn't deserve this. ~~Neither Niki nor Tubbo deserves this. It's all my fault for dragging them along.~~

I'm sorry, I'm getting distracted. There are just so many things happening and I can't keep track anymore. My head hurts. I hope I'm not going crazy like Wilbur; I don't want to become like Wilbur and Techno. They're crazy, dad, they're fucking insane. I don't want to be like them, I don't want to be like them, I don't- **(The words here are heavily scratched out and illegible.)**

I want to come home really fucking badly. I want to bring Niki and Tubbo and show you how bloody amazing they are. If only the other people on this server weren't such bitches and they can just let us have our nation in happiness. Fucking hell, I don't even know anymore. I don't even know what we're fighting for. If we get L'manberg back, who's even going to be president? Wilbur's clearly insane and not fit to be president. ~~He won't let me be president. He said I'll never president.~~ I'm not fit to be president either, I'm too impulsive. The only one sane enough to be president is Niki, honestly, but I don't want her to ~~go through this torture~~ have to carry this burden.

Dad, I'm going ~~crazy insane I'm so fucking stupid why did I follow Wilbur~~ to die. I don't want to die.

I'm scared. I want to cry but I can't cry. I have to be strong.

~~Help me.~~ Stay away. I don't want you to see us like this.

**(The words are written shakily as if the writer's hand is shaking while writing this.)**

I love you. I hope you're doing well.

I'm sorry. ~~You're probably disappointed.~~ I'm so sorry.

With love, Tommy

* * *

A man finds himself hunched over the letter, reading and rereading it. He cannot believe that his youngest son is going through this and his two eldest sons are some of the main causes of this dilemma. There are so many things wrong with this letter, so many red warning flags that are screaming caution and danger. He inhales sharply as he takes in the dried tears on the parchment, the shaky handwriting, the crossed-out words of fear. He exhales slowly and picks up a pen. He begins to write two letters, one to his dearest son and one to the man who shot his son in the ribs in the first war.

Phil would rather die than let his youngest son fight through another war without a support beam.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on some side fics to take a break from being burned out with the "memory lane" series. Been struggling with it so I decided to take a break to write something else. <3  
> +  
> +  
> +  
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn   
> Check out my Carrd!~  
> https://ecinue.carrd.co


End file.
